In conventional systems, power savings or “sleep” modes are commonly used. Generally, when systems enter a sleep mode, its clock signal frequencies are reduced to a lower frequency or converted to a DC signal. In many of these systems, clock detectors are employed to determine when a system is in an active mode or in a sleep mode by monitoring the clock signal. Some examples of conventional clock detectors are U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,893 and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2007/0152716.